Death Of
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A horror/tragedy series where everyone died in any ways, no matter who they are...All because it want to end the fanfic universe. Are you ready to witness the death of your favorite to hated characters?
1. Prologue: Death of…

**I present you one of the latest story, Death Of…! A horror/tragic fanfic of everything!**

 **Originally, you were supposed to get four new stories but I happen to find a few stories sitting in my files that I happen to forget a while ago so I figure why not put them out since it's the last stories so…Ta-da!**

 **Surprise! I come with early presents, which is bunch of new stories (Three more on their way in a bit), and bearer of news, plus one LAST WARNING for a certain individuals/group so don't skim/skip them because they are very important!**

 **Let's start with good news first!**

 **First: My channel seems to be doing pretty decent with few videos out. It's so-so, not good but also not bad, just decent. It's just mostly education videos for signs and deaf culture, I mean I find it pretty easy since there's not really a lot of active deaf channels lately…That's your hint, by the way! But that don't mean I'm going to end hiatus any time sooner because I need to add more videos and try to get a solid decent base first, if I'm lucky, and don't forget about the fact that I'm still working with my friend on his game.**

 **Second: It's pretty oblivious that we get new stories and a couple updates but guess what? All stories will get a 'book cover'! That's right, you hear me! Book Cover! I even don't have to pay for it because a good friend of mine from college is doing it for free. Long story short, I 'sold' some ideas/suggestions to him for his cartoon channel and he want to give me credit for the ideas but I said no thank, but will you draw me some fanarts for free? He said sure. He don't know that I'm planning to use the fanarts as book cover and he also have no complete idea that some of my ideas/suggestions are from my fanfic stories…Shh, that's our secret. When will we see the book cover? Not right away because it'll take a lot of time, of course, but I will put them up as soon as I get it from him when he get some free time.**

 **Okay, that's all good news I have on me…Now here's the bad news…**

 **The new stories you see right now are the LAST/FINAL new stories from me. That's right! These are the final stories you will receive from me! Once the non-smut/lemon stories are completed, I'm done! Done! The lemon stories will be update sporadically from now onward…**

 **I'm really sorry about that. The truth is that at the beginning when I wrote my first story, I thought I would make many stories because I have so many ideas that some was so unique or very rare but as the time went by, this place have take some toll on me in several forms. While I encountered a lot of good denizens/people here who have enjoying my stories and I'm really thankful that they have been very understanding and support me in everything, I also have encountered some worst denizens/spammers who have getting on my nerves from time to time and very few was really low…Very low enough to attempt to bash me for refusing to take their stories requests/challenge after I politely refuse and point out that I don't do them as I have stated in my profile, that did happened a couple time but not often but what happen often is the spammers…You have no idea how many time I have thought about quitting on it, like just get up and go away but what keep me going was because of you all good denizens, you all were so good to me and I really don't want to let you down until I completed the stories with plot. If you all wonder that the worst denizens/spammers have something do with my decision, no…Well, they have a little part to that but no, not at all. What truly make me decide to make these decisions? Life is very short and I haven't done much with it, I mean, I spend several years just writing chapter after chapter, doing nothing and taking few very short breaks until this year. I want to find a real job, I want to find a girlfriend, I want to start a family, I want to travel around the world, I want to do something and so on, I want to live my life the way I always dream it to be…Plus, I have lost enough friends and family members to afterlife so I better get out of this writing race and make a lot of memories with them as much as possible as I can while making myself a better person instead of moping around in my safe bubble place. It's time for me to take a risk and do something different.**

 **Don't worry, my decision does not mean that I will stop writing current stories…Plus, the mass update won't be changed at all…What will be change is that I will write all chapters for one to few more stories then update them as soon as it's completed, which completed a story in one go but it'll be extremely slow, depending on the process. Lemon stories will be update sporadically whenever a mood hit me, I mean, a lemon chapter take a lot of time to think about and make it realistic…Plus, I'm not really into these kind of stories lately…It's kinda like when you watch enough porn and be bored with it, you know this kinda feeling?**

 **Anyway…Long story short, I need to live my life before it's too late and I don't want any regrets. There will be mass update in future, one or more stories with plots will be completed in one go per update and lemon stories will update sporadically from now onward.**

 **That's all bad news I have right now…One more thing before we get everything out of the way…That is mostly aimed at the 'update' spammer(s) and I won't say what story I'm talking about, only the spammers know since they kept asking for this story to be updated all the time but I suggest everyone to read it so you can see my explanation and it will really affect a certain story. Head up, I'm really sorry for heavy cursing. I also put the last warning up on my profile.**

 **PLEASE READ IT BECAUSE IT'S VERY SERIOUS WARNING AND THAT IS REALLY A LAST WARNING!**

 **Okay, it really makes me so furious and I'm not really an easy person to get pissed off but I'm really so fucking pissed off! While some of you are familiar with my problem with 'update' spammer, what you all don't know is that someone…or a group, I'm not sure but I think it's same person…have been fucking spamming recently updated stories, asking me to update a certain fucking story over and over every fucking single day! I bet some of you will go, 'Oh, it's just one spam a day, that's nothing…Just delete it like usual'. NO! this spammer did it more than once! The first two weeks, this guy spam the updated stories one time every damn day then on Sat and Sun, the spammer spam TEN TIMES on BOTH DAY EVERY FUCKING WEEKEND! Like I have said before, I have to stop and deleted them, which DELAY the process like I FUCKING SAID! You think someone would take this hint after seeing that I deleted them? Well, this guy don't! I can see this person on other side go, 'Oh, it don't get through, maybe I will increase it up to two time, maybe he'll see it'. The spams went up from one a day to more than one a fucking day, begging for this certain story to be update! I'M SO FED UP WITH THIS SHIT! Sometime I accidently deleted some guest reviews because of this DAMN SPAMS! DON'T YOU SPAMMERS FUCKING READ THE AN AND MY PROFILE?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP FUCKING WITH ME WITH THIS 'UPDATE A CERTAIN STORY' SPAM, I'M GONNA FUCK WITH YOU BACK!**

 **IF YOU KEEP IT UP, ASKING ME TO UPDATE THIS CERTAIN STORY…GUESS WHAT? I'LL REMOVE IT! YES! I WILL FUCKING REMOVE THIS CERTAIN STORY AND I MEAN IT!**

 **Spam me for this damn certain story and I will remove it! YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT WANT TO TEST ME! I will remove it temporary! YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING WARNED!**

 **Last warning done.**

 **Before we start the story, let me warn you about it…It is very dark story and I strongly suggest you not to read it if you're triggered or troubled by it because it's horror/tragic one-shot where a certain character died in any forms. So…Don't read it if you have problem with that.**

 **In this story, you will probably see your FAVORITE/HATED/WHOSTHAT character die in brutal/graphical/dark humorous/serious way and most of time, it won't be pretty.**

 **I get this idea from reading some '…Kill blank Universe' books.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in that.**

* * *

 **Prologue** : **Death of…**

* * *

In a dark bleak space, a lone unknown being float aimless and it don't know how long it have been since it float in a bleak space for…Days? Weeks? Months? Years? It remember the day how it end up in space, it was supposed to take form when the creators thought it up but then they change their minds and toss it out into this place…

Limbo, that's what it think it is…It's where all discarded ideas have gone to and it collect every mass into its body out of hope that it will take a form but…Nothing happen…It look like there's no hope to escape this place and it is doomed to float in the limbo for the eternity.

Sudden, a reddish-black mass pop into the limbo and it become very curious because it have never encounter anything like that. Usually, ideas come in form of black or grey mass but not this color. This mass seems to feel a little strange but yet so familiar and it decide to take the mass in…Then everything changed…

The being bellows out in pure agony and rage as countless images flow into its head and it feel something grow inside its body…A power and not just any powers! It have gain Omniarch and whatever the mass was, it give the being a evil idea…

It will kill all beings in a certain universe…The fanfic universe! And it will start with the writers and readers for send it to the discarded limbo!

* * *

"Wait, what?" You look up from the monitor with rapid blinks, did this story just say it will kill you? Nah, it must be some…

Dozen hooks shot out from the monitor, sinking into your flesh then it drag you inside as you scream out in pain. You can feel the hooks tearing and shed your flesh apart then you feel each bone break into pieces with some sickening crack and you hear some dark laughter, something so haunting that will echo in your head for years.

" **YOU'RE MINE! MINE! I WILL KILL YOU THEN ALL CHARACTERS THAT YOU COME TO LOVE OR HATE! I WILL KILL EVERYONE THEN YOU ALL FLOAT IN LIMBO LIKE ME! YOU ALL WILL FLOAT! FLOAT! HeHeHeHeHeHe!"**

It was the very last thing you hear before one of hooks tore your throat out as another hook shot through your chest and you see nothing but the darkness.

Your corpse drop down into the bleak space, slowly surrounding by countless bodies.

The being crackle evilly as it wiggle its body through into the reality of Fanfic universe…Who will it kill next? Ooh, so many to kill, so much time to kill!

* * *

 **Writer/Reader!**

* * *

 **And that end the Prologue of Death of…! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Boom! You/I just died! Who didn't see that one coming! Whoever this thing was, it's really smart to kill us off because it knows we give the fanfic powers and if we're gone, no one can protect the fanfic universe and everyone are doomed to die in a way as it wish.**

 **Who will be next to die? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be murdered by this thing.**


	2. Smurfs

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **I'm going to cut this story short with few chapters. Just because I'm not feeling it.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of DO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything in this story**

* * *

 **Smurfs**

* * *

Gargamel scowl deeply as he stare at Smurf village hatefully from his castle's balcony, he need to come up with some plans to get rid of them…But with what magic spells?! As he ponder on his ideas, a tickle of black smoke quietly drop from the ceiling and it slowly inch closer to Gargamel's ear before it whisper something. Gargamel's eyes glossed over for a moment before an evil grin break out across his face, "Yes, yes, of course." He rubbed his hands wickedly, "Of course, how can I not think of that in first place?!" He quickly race down with a evil laughter, "HahahaHaHa **HaHaHAHAHAHAHA!** "

* * *

The Smurfs were going on merrily in their village and Papa Smurf smile at the sight of his smurfs carrying on with their business peacefully. "Papa Smurf, I have found a potion recipe that can help us!" The said smurf turn to see Brainy Smurf with book under his armpit.

"Oh, Brainy, what is it?" Papa Smurf sighed slightly annoying, honestly, can't this guy ever shut up with potion recipes every single day?

"It's a sh…" Brainy Smurf grinned smugly to Papa Smurf…Before a giant foot stomp down on both smurfs with a sickeningly crunch and all smurfs froze in horror as they look up to Gargamel with club, grinding his foot on ground violently.

"Ooh, where's your papa and this brainy boy now?" Gargamel laughed as he lift his foot up to reveal mangled bodies of said smurfs and most of living smurfs start to run around with bloodcurdling screams.

"Go, I'll try and s…" Gutsy Smurf said before the bald wizard smash his club on brave smurf over and over until there's nothing but bloody smear and the laughing human stomped around, killing smurfs with each stomps and swinging of his club.

"Ah, Smurfette!" Gargamel immediately snatch the said smurf up as he drop his club down, "I brought you into this world and now I'm taking you out of it…" He wrapping both of his hands around the screaming female smurf then tearing her apart, "Piece by piece!" He laughed evilly as he torn her apart in front of horrified smurfs and he toss the body pieces all over the village before he pick his club up again. "Run, smurfs, run! Because I'm gonna get you all!" He swinging his club around while kicking the tiny buildings around and the doomed smurfs attempt to flee for their life but it end in vain as Gargamel easily caught them with his large size. At the end of the day, the bald wizard smirk evilly down at now wasteland and no single smurf have survive the massacre.

"HAHAHAHA, I FINALLY DID IT!" Gargamel laughed loudly to the sky, "I KILL THEM ALL, I KILL THEM ALL! THE SMURFS ARE EX…" He suddenly clutched his chest with a sharp gasp, "G…G-G-G…GAK!" The wizard kneels over then fall forward, smashing his head into a rock and there was a sharp inhale as Gargamel's eyes roll back, dead. He died from a sudden heart attack.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of DO.**

 **Just imagine how easy it be for Gargamel to kill all smurfs if he decide to go the easy way...He barely get a chance to savor the moment before heart attack get to him without any warning.**

 **Who's next to die? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be murdered by this thing.**


	3. Simpsons

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of DO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything in this story**

* * *

 **Simpsons**

* * *

Homer snore loudly in a control center as the reactor core pulse behind the glass and there was a flick of black glow around the nuclear core before the alarms went off. "Uh?!" The bald worker wake up with droopy blinks before he look at the core for a moment, "Oh, not again…" He glanced at the buttons in front of him, "Hmm…" He push a random button, "There, time to go back to sl…" There was a bright flash.

* * *

Somewhere in a square park, Bart wiggle his rear at his scowling bullies. "Why don't you go and eat my sh…" There was a booming sound of explosive and they look up to see a bright light coming out from nuclear plant in distance. "AY CA…" The light hit them, reduce them to skeleton then nothing.

* * *

"Fine, I'll go out with you!" Lisa crossed her arms with a annoying huff, "Now leave me alone!"

"YES, I AM NOW LISA'S B…" Milhouse cheered loudly before the light hit them without a warning, vanishing them in a blink.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Marge's eyes widened in horror as she witness the explosive from the window and she attempt to run out of the house with Maggie in her arms but it was in vain as the explosive wipe them out from existence.

* * *

"Worst chapter ever." The comic book guy commented on latest chapter of graphic novel he was reading before the explosive hit him.

The Springfield have been wiped out in a single blink, without any warning and no one survived it…Expect for one person…

* * *

Having witnessed everything from safe distance, Mr. Burns stare widening-eyed at the sight before he slowly drinks his glass. "Well, I kinda know it was coming for a long time but I'm surprised it took this long with all incidents." He sipped again, "On bright side, my crime records are wiped out." The evil rich man walked away, "Off to France!"

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of DO.**

 **Death can come to anyone without a warning…It's quite no shocking because a idiot person with little to no knowledge is in charge of safety system!**

 **Who's next to die? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be murdered by this thing.**


	4. Scott SummersCyclops

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of DO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything in this story**

* * *

 **Marvel: Scott Summers/Cyclops**

* * *

Scott stare down at the body of Professor X as everyone stare in pure shock and a dark whisper come near his ears, slowly cause him to smile like a madman. "Yes…Yes, yes, YES!" Scott laughed darkly as he lift his foot up and shove it down on Xavier's head to everyone's horror. Unknown to everyone, a camera appear through a dark portal and it air everything to the world live. "Now with you gone and power of Phoenix Force, I will become a new god and bring the new coming of mutants through Hope with my seeds!" He kept abusing Professor X's body with mad laughter.

"SCOTT!" Emma grabbed his arm to stop him, "WHAT ARE…" Another dark whisper float into Scott's ears and he scowl at her.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH YOUR NEW GOD?!" Cyclops yanked his arm out of her grip then fire beam at her, "DIE, YOU WHORE!" The laser blast through her upper body, vanishing it and Emma's lower body topple over with gushing blood then he turn his beam on X's body, destroying some parts and he was about to obliterate it but Captain America's flying shield hit his face up.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America roared with his charging team.

"X-MEN…" Scott roared before he get blindsided by a haymaker of steel fist.

"X-MEN, GET CYCLOPS!" Magneto shouted, also charging toward the said mutant with everyone else and the camera went out as soon as they attack the laser-firing mutant.

"TRAITORS!" Cyclops roared, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" At this moment, the Phoenix Force leave his body, "WHA…" Wolverine suddenly shove his blades into his eyes, blinding and rob him of his ability. He never get a chance to cry out as a fist broke his jaw and every time he shove someone away, someone else hit him a second after. His bones shattered under blows, his flesh split open by blades or hard punches, nasty bruises appear all over his body and he feel many different burns on his body as if someone was bathing him in acid or lit him on fire, along with feeling of someone cut his body parts off.

The beatdown went on for hours and Scott have reduced to nothing but bloodied limbless body with gaping mouth with many broken bones, cuts of all size and there were few weapons sticking out. Magneto stretch his hand out to the crippled mutant with a scowl, "That is for Xavier." He crashed his hand as Scott's body immediately become a tiny ball of flesh with many sickening crunches and one final bloodcurdling scream, thank to iron in his blood, before Magneto look up to Captain America. "…I propose a ceasefire for time being to grieve the death of Xavier."

"I accept." Captain America nodded before the teams slowly move away, carrying Xavier and Emma's remains for proper burial as they outright leave Scott's tiny remaining behind in a wasteland.

Scott Summers will forever go down in the history as the most hated man next to hated people and his name will be barely mentioned.

And the most strange thing is that anyone with same name as Scott Summers always die in a brutal and painful way right away within first day of their life but no one pay any mind to it.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of DO.**

 **I hate Scott Summers/Cyclops, nuff said.**

 **Who's next to die? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be murdered by this thing.**


	5. Kim Possible

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of DO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything in this story**

* * *

 **Kim Possible**

* * *

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable press their backs against the wall next to door and they give each other a nod before she kick the door open, lunging in with Ron. "Hold it right there, Dr. D…Huh?" Kim blinked at empty closet-like room before she glances to her sidekick, "What does the tracker say?"

"Right here." Ron checked his tracker with a blink as he scratched his head, "I don't get it…" a flashing light catch his eyes from the corner before he look down to see a bug as Kim looked around until she raised her eyebrow at high ceiling many foot high up, "Huh? Why is that thing in here?"

"…It's a set-up!" Kim's eyes widened in realization before their only exit got blocked by a rising wall from floor and something splash down on them from the ceiling as it part open. "What the hell is…" She hissed until she hear Ron's agonizing scream and she turn around before her eyes widened in horror as Ron's face melt off, clawing his face with wails. "RON!" She attempted to rush over to help him but the acid pour down again and this time, it does not stop. Kim cried out in agony as her legs fray away within the acid and her support give out under her, forcing her to bath in acid. Ron's screams cease and Kim barely look up to see the blonde teenager's skull dissolve in a gory puddle along with most of his body. "N-N-No, R-Ro…" She sobbed until the acid enter her mouth and she choke to death as her body dissolve away. Within ten minutes, there were no trace of bodies and the acid starts to drain down, leaving a clear room behind.

* * *

"Huh, that was so easy." Shego smirked evilly as she lift her finger from the button with her eyes on monitor and she step over a body of Dr. Drakken, a large hole in his chest with green smokes and his face froze in shock. "Now with this annoying bastard and perky teenagers dead, there is no one to stop me from taking over the world." The villainess walked out with a evil laughter before she take a remote control out, clicking it and the room behind her explode in fiery explosive. It feel so damn good to be in charge now.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of DO.**

 **If Shego know it would be so easy to take her enemies out, she would have done that long time ago.**

 **Who's next to die? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be murdered by this thing.**


	6. Scooby-Doo

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fifth and final chapter of DO.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything in this story**

* * *

 **Scooby-Doo**

* * *

Somewhere in a foggy swamp, the Mystery Crew, minus one dog, quietly approach a witch and zombie on a steamboat. "I don't understand why we have to leave Scooby-Doo back in van?" Shaggy whispered.

"Because he's sick." Velma replied slightly annoyed, little fed up with Shaggy's jumpiness.

"Oh, maybe I should go back and check on…" Shaggy said hopefully until Fred cut him off.

"Shh, listen." Fred whispered to the group, "Here's the plan, first we need to get this big fella…" He turned to point at the zombie…Only to see the witch, "Huh? Where did he go?"

"Right here." The voice said, causing the older teenagers to turn around to see unmasked zombie with handgun.

"Y-You're Zeke, the owner of…" Daphne stuttered, her eyes widened at the sight of gun in his hand.

"No shit!" Zeke shot her in forehead, causing her body to tumble over rail into the water.

"DAP…" Fred cried out before he met her same fate without a warning.

"N-NO, NO, WAIT!" Velma screamed, only to be shot and Shaggy attempted to flee for his life…Only to be shot in back few times until he join his deceased friends in water with a splash.

"Oh, fuck!" The witch cussed in shock, removing the mask to reveal himself as he look over the rail. "Shit, Zeke! The cops are gonna never stop looking for us!"

"Relax, Zeb!" Zeke grunted as he gestured to crocodiles gathering around the floating bodies then devouring them, "The gators are taking care of it for us, no one will track this shit back to us." He looked to his partner, "Is the truck out now?"

"Y-Y-Yes, it's up now." Zeb pointed to bank truck as it slowly rise out of the water with chains, "Let's get the money and get the hell out of he…" Zeke shot him in the back of his head, sending him over into the water and the crocodiles pounce on its body in feeding frenzy.

"So long, partner." Zeke smirked darkly, there is no way he'll share his million with anyone else and the cops will believe that Zeb is behind the robbery and missing teenagers. If they figure it out, it'll be too late because Zeke will be out of country and long gone…That's if they ever find the bodies. He laughed evilly with glee tone, "Easy money, easy life."

* * *

 **And that end the fifth chapter and the story of DO.**

 **Monsters are real, they just wear human face and can be anyone.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read the story.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be murdered by this thing.**


End file.
